


Help With Homework

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: This really is just a self-indulgent thing. It has no name for the character so you can either pick which ship you want, or it can be a self insert. Logan helps the perspective character with homework and proper self care. (Yes, this whole thing was written with the single thought of wanting snuggles from Logan.)
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Kudos: 5





	Help With Homework

I was so focused on what I was doing, I hadn’t noticed someone else joining me until I paused to look for my pencil. “Where did you go?” I muttered as I searched the coffee table and stuck my hand between the couch cushions.

The pencil dangled in front of me. Looking up, I found myself staring into Logan’s eyes. He smiled before putting it down on the coffee table. “What are you doing?”

I sighed, looking at the mess of papers and books with my tablet on my lap. “Trying to do homework.”

“When’s it due?”

I paused, mentally running through my calendar. “Uhhh, Saturday, I think.”

He nodded. “And what day is today?”

“Wednesday.” 

He nodded again. “Is there anything stopping you from doing the homework at a later date?”

It was my turn to nod. “I have a full day of classes tomorrow, I need to do some cleaning on Friday, and it’s due Saturday morning. I don’t have any time to do it but now.”

“Is there anything else you have to do today?”

“I still need to do the homework for another class.”

He nodded, standing from his crouched position. Walking behind the couch, he patted me on the head before disappearing into the kitchen. My eyes followed him around the couch but my attention was already drifting back to the essay in front of me even before his pat ended. 

I don’t know how much time passed until his return. When he did return, he had in hand a plate with a sandwich and a cup of juice. He placed both on the coffee table in front of me before sitting beside me. “Would you stop for a second?”

I shook my head. “Nope. I can only work on this for another hour or so before I have to switch over to the other homework and I need to make as much of a dent as possible.”

He put a gentle hand on my wrist, saying my name softly. “Stop for a minute, okay?”

I nodded, hands stilling. I looked up at him, his eyes clear and gentle behind his glasses. He smiled at me. “You’ve been squinting more than usual.”

I shrugged. “Probably been staring at the screen for too long.”

“What are you working on?”

“An essay for my writing class.”

“What is the premise of it?”

“I have to pick an advertisement that fits certain parameters, then I have to analyze it to an inch of its life, and finally, I have to say if it is a good or bad ad and how it could be better. It’s a nightmare!” I threw my hands up in frustration, almost knocking the tablet off my lap as I did so.

He nodded thoughtfully. “What are the parameters?”

So, step by step he helped me break down the essay until I had a list of steps I could follow. I sighed, feeling like I could actually manage to pull it off. I leaned back, letting myself sink into the couch rather than keep my hunched form hovering over the keyboard. “Thanks.”

He smiled, leaning forward to pick up the sandwich and now room temperature juice. “Take a few minutes to eat and drink. Once you get some sustenance in you, then you can think again.”

I picked up the glass of juice and took a sip. Before I could take a bite of the sandwich, Logan had his hands on my hips. He lifted me into his lap, arms winding around my waist. “What are you doing?”

He nuzzled into my hair. “Getting some quality time in and making sure you eat.” 

I shrugged, used to him by now and finished eating. I patted his arm and he allowed me enough room to lean forward and place the dishes on the table, grabbing a stack of papers and the tablet. Settling back in, I let my back rest against his chest. I smiled, loving the warmth. He leaned to his right a bit and grabbed the remote, turning on the Discovery channel and putting on subs so he could keep it muted. 

“You don’t have to do that.” I comment. “I can work with the noise. It’s nice to have some ambiance, you know?”

He dropped a kiss on top of my head and turned the sound back on, turning the subs off. We stayed like that for two, almost three hours, before I finally leaned my head back and to the side, kissing the part of his throat I could reach. “All done.” I murmured.

He smiled down at me. “Great. Now, I am making the decision that you can work on your other piece of homework later. For now,” he took my things and placed them on the coffee table, “I want you all to myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do one with other sides if I feel like it eventually.


End file.
